1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of clamping arrangements and more particularly to a clamping arrangement for an electrical switch pole-unit that is clamped to a support member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various clamping arrangements are known for affixing electrical switch pole-units to support members. For example, the Side-Break Integer Style Alduti-Rupter Switch available from S and C Electric Company, Chicago, Illinois, utilizes a clamping arrangement designated "Quadriform" that applies clamping force to all four sides of the support member. The clamp elements, two generally L-shaped members that are formed with 85.degree. corner angles, are elastically tensioned by conformance to the contour of the rectangular support member when clamped to each other by fasteners. While this arrangement does effectively clamp the switch pole-unit to the support member, it does not lend itself to accommodating tolerances in the dimensions of the support member.
Another clamp arrangement utilizes two U-shaped members that include fastening flanges that are bolted together about a rectangular support member; for example, the Type D-7 switch available from A. B. Chance Company, Centralia, Mo. While this arrangement may be generally useful, it does not lend itself to both providing secure clamping action and accepting tolerances in the dimensions of the support member.
Thus, neither of these clamp arrangements provide a simple, economical design that satisfies all requirements.